This invention is directed to a toy which includes a movable support member having a plurality of obstacles on it which are capable of being contacted by a movable member. The movable member is capable of interlocking with the obstacles and upon such interlockment disrupting a drive train which drives the disc. The disruptment of the drive train will be continued until a reset member is activated.
A plurality of devices of two general types are known which include rotating discs having obstacles located on their surface which represent vehicles of one type or another. The first type of device can generally be categorized as training devices such as driver training devices and the like. The second type are amusement devices of the general type wherein the operator of the device attempts to manipulate one vehicle down a pathway which includes a plurality of obstacles.
The driver training devices mentioned above are, of necessity, usually quite sophisticated. Since it is an object of these devices to teach or improve driving skills, the sophistication is necessary in order to simulate a certain degree of realistic situations which the operator of the device is likely to encounter. Of necessity then, these types of devices are complex and expensive.
The amusement type devices discussed above can generally be represented by a series of patents which include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,108,726, 3,568,332, 3,565,413 and 3,767,196. All of these amusement devices include at least one rotating disc. When only one disc is used, the disc normally supports a plurality of obstacles which are repeatedly orbited past a vehicle. The devices are rendered more realistic by including more than one disc. This allows for the simulation of a complex obstacle course. Unfortunately, by incorporating more than one disc the known devices have been made unduly complicated. Their complexity has resulted in most of these devices requiring their own console which must rest on the floor because of its size. Concurrent with this, of course, is the cost factor. The size and cost therefore have precluded the general distribution of these devices and as such they are generally found in penny arcade type locations.
Both the above two classifications of devices have been found to be highly interesting to the operator of them. They require or they develop certain skills in the operator which not only are useful but have considerable amusement value. In view of this, it is considered that there exists a need for further devices of this type which require and/or develop these skills but which are miniaturized and therefore portable. Certain steps in this direction have been achieved in devices such as that found in application Ser. No. 971,646 assigned to the same assignee as this application. The device noted in that application is miniaturized with respect to previously known devices, however, it still is to large to be carried in the pocket or purse of the user of the device.